


(Untitled for now) -Larry AU-

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pregnant Louis, side niam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis dated when Harry was 17 and Louis was 16. Then Harry moved.  A week later Louis finds out He's pregnant. He thinks he'll never see Harry again But a month After the baby is born he runs into Harry at the grocery shop. It was like Harry never left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Untitled for now) -Larry AU-

**Author's Note:**

> when they meet again  
> Louis- 17  
> Harry-18

Chapter One!

mostly always will be in Louis' POV.

His daughter's name is Emily Anne Tomlinson (Styles when Louis and Harry get married)

[Emily](http://aniportraits.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/Newborn-Baby-Girl-Sofia-7.jpg)

[Nursery](http://getadecor.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/Baby-Girl-Nursery-Decor-Ideas.jpg)

[Harry](http://38.media.tumblr.com/7a14119c223ef13b9e267a57745d8bbc/tumblr_inline_n9y4h5A2oy1s5ruhj.jpg)

[Louis](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/32000000/Louis-louis-tomlinson-32083634-373-373.png)

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**A few days after Emily is born**

_Louis' POV_

 

Its been 3 days and Emily has done so good. She rarely ever cries, unless she is hungry. She sleeps pretty well, and gets up about every 3 hours to eat.  All in all, she's the most perfect and beautiful baby iv'e ever seen. Currently i am sitting in her nursery, feeding her. it was around 2:15 in the morning. After i finished feeding her, i burped and rocked her a bit to help her go back to sleep.  
Once she's asleep i lay her down in her crib. I make sure the baby monitor is on and then i go back to my room.  I crawl back in bed and sigh. I lie in bed for about an hour before dozing off. Only to be woken again by Emily crying through the baby monitor.   
"Hi princess" I yawn and pick her up from her crib. Her crying stopped and only a few soft whimpers came from her. "You're alright" I say sitting in the chair and snuggling her. pretty soon she was asleep and i decided to just lay her with me.   
So i covered her up and put a pacifier in her mouth before going to sleep as well.  Dreaming of Harry. The guy i hadn't seen in what feels like years but really only almost 9 months. God i wish i could see him. If only i knew in a few weeks i would. 

The next morning I got up and fed  Emily and then went downstairs where my mom was cooking breakfast.   
"Morning mom" I say sitting down with Emily in my arms.   
"Good morning Louis." She replies putting a plate in front of me. "Give me Emily while you eat." She says and i hand her Emily.   
I eat pretty quickly and then get up to wash my plate. My mom was sitting on the couch and Emily was laying on the floor on her blanket.  I go into the living room and grab my computer.   
I do my online school work and then I pick up Emily form the floor, and lay her in her baby swing.   
"Have you finished your work?" My mom asks, and  nod.  
"Yeah, i'm almost finished completely with school then i can keep all my attention on my baby" I say smiling down at the sleeping baby in the swing.   
"That's good but you should take some Uni classes, so you can get a good job to support Emily." Mom replies. I know she's right, but it's difficult being a teenager with a baby and being single.   
"I know." I sigh. 

The day goes on with me feeding Emily, changing Emily's diaper, playing with her, getting her to sleep, Etc. That's my day most days, but i wouldn't change it for the world. Besides my mom and my two best friends Liam and Niall, I'm alone when it comes to taking care of Emily. 

That night is harder than ever. Emily wouldn't sleep, she would eat a little but spit up a few minutes after. I was worried big time. So i called my mom into the room.   
"Oh Lou she's fine. All babies do this sometimes. She isn't sick or anything." Mom says taking Emily from me.   
"I'm sorry, I was just worried and thought something was majorly wrong with her." I say.   
"Well there isn't anything to worry about. She may not be hungry you've fed her a lot." She says rocking Emily who stopped crying by now in the rocking chair.   
"Thanks for all the help mom." I smile.  
"Of course love, I'm always here." She says laying the sleeping baby in the crib as we leave the room.   
I say goodnight and head to my room falling asleep immediately. 

 

**A Month Later (When Louis runs into Harry)**

_Louis' POV_

Emily and I were at the store shopping for groceries. With the list in my hand i roamed through the isles looking for the things on the long list my mom gave me. I got to the isle i needed to be but there was someone standing in front of the shelf i needed to be at.   
"Um, excuse me.." I say softly tapping on the guys shoulder. He turns around quickly and i look at him with wide eyes.   
"Louis. Oh my god it's you" Harry said a huge smile on his face.  
"Hi Harry" I smile, as he pulls me into a hug. I missed his warm hugs so much.   
"Oh Louis i missed you so much, I moved back a few days ago, I just can't believe we ran into each other." Harry rambles.   
"So harry how have you be-" I stopped because Emily started crying in her car seat. I walk over quickly and pat her tummy softly to calm her down.   
"You had a baby?" Harry asks. The sadness in his voice was there and it showed.   
"Harry sh'es your baby.." I say  
"B-but. I. why didn't you tell me?" He asks. "She.. is my baby?" He continued to talk.   
"Yes. i found out i was pregnant a week after we broke up. I was gonna call you but i didn't want your parents to flip out. You know they never approved of us." I said looking at Harry.  
He nodded "Yeah, i know. I can't believe i missed it though. You know i wold have been there." He said looking down at Emily who was staring up at Harry with her blue green eyes.   
"She looks a lot like you" I tell Harry.   
"Can I hold her? please." Harry asks a smile on his face. His dimples showing.   
I nod and get Emily out of her car seat.  Harry takes her and snuggles her.   
I smile at the two and grab what i needed from that isle.  
"Can i come with you to say hi to your mom? I haven't seen here in so long" Harry says following me, still Holding Emily.   
"If you want to." I nod.  
"Oh also what's her name?" Harry asks meaning Emily.   
"Emily" I smile.   
Harry smiles and talks to Emily softly as we continue shopping. 

Back at home I carry Emily in and My mom comes into the room. She gasps when she sees Harry.  
"Harry!" She grins and runs over hugging him tightly.   
"Hi Jay, How's it been going?" He asks  
"Oh, same old stuff. You've grown up so much" She smiles.   
Harry chuckles. "So i ran into Louis at the store, and 'm glad i did." He says smiling again.  
"Oh yeah. I told Louis he'd see you again. I knew it'd happen." Mom said.  
I take Emily out of her car seat and carry her into the kitchen so i can feed her. Then it'd be time for her nap. 

After i laid Emily down for her second nap of the day I sat on the couch with Harry and we caught up on the last 9 and half months of our lives. Harry has been going to Uni, he moved back here a few days ago. Turns out he hadn't really done much since we broke up. He didn't date anyone else. I was surprised at that.  
"It's true though. I told you i wouldn't move on from you because i love you too much." Harry said. He really meant it too. 

A few hours later Emily's cries came through the baby monitor.   
"Can i get her?" Harry asked.  
I nod, "You can do everything but i wanna come too" I smile and follow him to Emily's room.   
Harry lifts her out of the crib and her tiny hand grips onto his shirt. Her cries stopped.   
"You're already a natural." I smile. Watching Harry carry her over to the changing table.  
"Lou.. she pooped." Harry says.  
"That's why she's crying. You know how to change a diaper right?" I ask  with a small laugh.  
"Yes i know how but like this is weird." He replies grabbing another diaper.  
Harry changes the diaper and then puts a new onesie on her then carries her to me.   
"Think she's Hungry?" He asked.   
"Probably, come on and I'll show you how to make her a bottle, just so you know. since she'll be with you sometimes.." I say going to the kitchen. Harry following behind carrying Emily.   
I tell him how many scoops of the baby formula to do, and how much water to do and he does it. Once he shakes it and heats it just for a few seconds then shakes it again to make sure it doesn't have a hot spot in it.   
"Do you wanna feed her?" I ask.   
"Please" Harry smiles and sits on the couch in the living room, putting the bottle to Emily's mouth. She drinks it happily.   
"If she drinks half of it, burp her before feeding her the rest or she'll spit up." I say. I was giving him tips so he can learn.  
Harry nods and burps Emily once half of the bottle is left.   
"She doesn't want it anymore" Harry hand me the bottle and i sit it on the table.   
"You did good" I smile and kiss Harry's cheek but i kissed his lips instead because he turned his face towards mine.    
"Thanks Lou" He smiles back and kisses my lips again lightly.   
I take Emily from Harry and snuggle her close. 

"She has her One month doctor appointment next week, Do you wanna come with us?" I ask Harry as we play with Emily on the floor.   
"That would be nice. Does she have to get shots?"Harry asked.   
I nod. "Yeah."  
"Awe no, i hated shots as a kid." Harry frowned, Then smiled as we watched Emily hold her head up and look at the two of us. "She's so cute. I love her already" Harry adds placing a kiss to the top of Emily's head.   
"I'm glad you want to be part of her life." I sigh, happy.  
"Louis ever since we started dating we said when we got married we were going to have a baby. so obviously i'll help you." Harry tells me pulling me into a side hug. "And i was thinking... Since i live by myself, do you maybe want to move in with me? Just so we can live together.." Harry nervously says, scratching the back of his head.   
"Yes, that'd be easier. we can talk more about it later though" I smile. "But i will most likely It will be a whole lot more easy for us and Emily."   
"I love you so much" Harry kisses me softly.   
"I love you too."  I cuddle up to him and Emily starts whining. "Guess tummy time is all done for the day." I pick Emily up and kiss he cheek.   
  


The day continues with me feeding Emily, Harry playing and cuddling her. Diaper changes, and all the baby things. But finally it was bedtime for Emily. She fell asleep in Harry's arms which was seriously the cutest thing ever. Harry got up and carried her to her room. I stayed downstairs and continued watching the movie. Harry comes back a few minutes later and pulled me onto his lap.   
"Do you remember i used to hold you all the time. You are my other baby" Harry kisses me softly.   
I kiss him back, smiling. "I do remember that"   
"I missed holding you." Harry nuzzles his face in my shoulder/neck.   
"I missed everything.The kisses, the cuddles, " I continue naming off things.   
Harry nodded. "I'm so happy to be back in your and Emily's lives."   
"I'm glad you are in our lives too"   
"Let's go to bed, It's late" Harry stands up and carries me into my room.  He lays me down, then crawls in bed next to me. His arms go around my waist and he pulls me close to him.   
"Night Lou" He whispers.   
"Night hazza" I giggle falling asleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> End of Chapter 1!!!  
> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> See you all soon   
> xx


End file.
